RKE systems have replaced the traditional mechanical ignition key as the standard for vehicle access applications. Conventional RKE systems use an ultra-high frequency (UHF) link from a key fob to the vehicle that triggers a lock/unlock mechanism in the vehicle in response to a user pushing a button on the key fob. In recent years, more advanced RKE systems, such as passive entry (PE) and passive entry go (PEG) have been introduced into vehicles. These advanced, second-generation RKE systems provide vehicle owners with easier access than first generation RKE systems. Contemporary PE and PEG systems may use radio-frequency identification (RFID) technology, which requires Low Frequency (LF) antennas to be distributed throughout the vehicle for use in unlocking doors, trunks, etc.
For many years, antitheft systems called “immobilizers” have been installed in vehicles. Many conventional immobilizer systems also use RFID technology. These conventional immobilizer systems include a reader antenna and other reader hardware in the vehicle that reads an RFID tag in the key fob. A successful read of an RFID tag releases an electronic immobilizer mechanism that prevents the engine of the vehicle from being started.
While immobilizer systems and contemporary RKE systems may use similar RFID techniques and frequencies, the two systems are often installed in vehicles as separate systems and do not share components.